narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Murciélago
Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique,Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Pressure Damage,Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Twister Shot,Wind Release: Vacuum Wave,Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter,Blade of Wind, Chidori, Chidori Senbon, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: False Darkness,Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Dance of the Willow, Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Genjutsu: Sharingan,Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change,Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Amaterasu,Tsukuyomi, , Chakra Scalpel, Mystical Palm Technique, , Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Hell Hounds),Hydra , , Gravity Seal, Finger Carving Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, |tools=Chimata: Divide Between Life and Death }} The Beginning Not Much was said at the beginning of Murci's life, he was a common orphan among the litter of 8 kids; he just simply waited for the next day to arrive. This was his life just waiting day in and dy out hoping to turn 9 so he could enter the academy and become a ninja. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. Having grown up in the village of Kirigakure there where many districts made up of multiple clans and slowly they had begun to disappear. At first there was no warning as if nothing was wrong, but then over night they were being completely exterminated and just like that, that day was their last. Awaking to screams of his fellow people he ran through the streets. He saw the ninja killing each other, the civilians and all members of the Mizarku clan being killed. He did the only thing he could do... run. He ran and ran thinking he was safe and hid behind a forest of trees when the ninja attacked. In that moment he lost control and zoned out all he remembered was wanting to live...to survive. He awoke to find himself cloaked in a red substance, the ninja in front of him was slowly melting to the core. The stench of death all over him as he stood up and walked back to the village. Everything was gone, destroyed and burned down... gone everything... not that he ever had much but it was all gone. He had no where to go... so the 8 year old walked not really knowing where he was going. Months passed as he lived by himself always walking and killing the local life to find what he needed,stealing from the towns close by when he knew he could get away with it and it was during one of these escapes that he discovered a man coming out of a cave. He stopped as he saw the man and the man stopped as he saw the boy. Not really knowing who he was he had to ask "who are you?" Through this one question bonds would be formed and a missing ninja would take and raise a boy on his own. He was 14 years old now and the man he saw as his father was dead, Sanjuro was dead. Over the Six years he had been teaching the way of the ninja, everything from control over his chakra to jutsu to even engaging the enemy and taking a life. he couldn't believe he was gone and his father had never told him he was sick. He couldn't accept that.. He wouldn't let him go.. He'd bring him back.. So the boy grew studying and training and dabbling in any jutsu he could get soon stealing,murdering and killing for information his chakra now a thick black cloud that hung in the air. Eventually, he had found it A jutsu said to belong to a Sannin that could bring his father back and he tried it only to fail in the end. All he had summoned was a hideous decaying corpse. Yelling out in anger in frustration as he finally let the tears fall he realized what he done and what he had become. The look Sanjuro would have given him, it would of been one of disgust and so he decided to devote the rest of his life figuring out where he had gone wrong and when his life has started to rot. At the age of 35 he had done it he had created a new form of chakra, His eyes no longer his old ones but now shining as he held this power in his hand, it's power beyond that of black chakra. He had gone through many trials and errors to get this but he had finally done it. Through all the experiments and mistrials he had broken the wall down but he also knew what he had done to himself. No one gained power with out something being given in return and boy did he give at best he only had 5 to 7 years left. This chakra was too strong his charka coils already developed just couldn't take this much power. He couldn't die yet not just yet he had so many things to do so many discoveries to make. So again he went back to messing with things no mortal should. 5 years had passed as his body was beginning to give up on him. His hair faded white and his eyes almost completely black. He was at death's door but he had found it through many trials and errors he had found a way to keep going. He had gone back to the mist village and laughed as he had stolen a young 10 year old white haired boy. the boy being from the Kaguya clan one of his own old neighboring clan that had been fighting for years now and they hadn't even noticed him take the boy. Writing the seals on both of their heads and hearts he began the jutsu he invited forming a strand of one handed signs he stopped as his whole body glowed black slowly losing it's color till he stood there every inch as black as the night sky. Just like that his body moved forward and like a glob of slime he began to cover the boy screams could be heard as their bodies combined as bones we're broken and regrown, Screams of the boy's mind being destroyed as his took over. Their genes mixing in eliminating and replacing any defects with one's another dna until silence was heard. A small boy walked out from the cave his hair no longer white but black and his eyes now a royal emerald. His smile grew as a black bone spike grew out of his hand the chakra around him heavy as it glowed black. " Now This is interesting" The Middle He was 30 and married now. He had lived his new life enjoying everything learning,studying,and achieving new levels of understanding and power most people would kill to have. He had developed seals to bring out his new Kekki Genkai to it's full strength and had become as powerful as he could be. He was going to be a father soon, His clan would be reborn.. but it wasn't meant to be. He had left that day to get supplies from a near by village times were tough now during the war but he could manage. He didn't know at that time that a troop from Konohagakure was searching the area. He returned to find his wife dead and the ninja who did it staring at him with red eyes. The fight was great but sadly he has lost it seemed like everything he had done the ninja knew was coming almost as if he could see into the future. The ninja left him thinking he was dead. His few thoughts about revenge and atonement against them all of them but one thought over all " I'll have to get a pair of their eyes. Thier he was a a few years later, the war was over and his chance gone.. but it wouldn't stop him from gaining those eyes. So he walked and as a vendor slid into Konhagakure, they were in mourning over their kage's sacrifice. He couldn't have cared less as he made his way into the uchiha district but it was there when he heard about an old man living on the outskirts of the village he having choose to leave his own clan in self exile. "he was perfect." Getting there he made his way inside hiding ready to take him when the old man spoke " I know your their come out" He blinked it was impossible He jumped out as the old man stared at him his eyes different from the one he had seen years ago. His white with a black 6 sided star in them. The old man spoke " I know why your here and i know what you have gone through. I myself have grown tired of the path my people have chosen so i ask you if i allow you the gift i have will you stop going down the spiral of hatred you now travel." He stood there for what seemed like hours before he nodded and they began the ritual again. Only unlike last time the change came easier and yet was completely different the old man had added his own seal to the ritual and when the jutsu was over he stood there not as a mid aged or old man but as a young 25 year old. An image of the seal in his mind reading out "Life" He made his way out of the village the memories of the old man running through his head. His eyes flashing white and then black. " what happened?" The Present 16 Years have passed and he spends them in village of Sunagakure having found a calm place to stay. His body still looking the same as it did before as if a single day hasn't gone by. what lies ahead? no one really knows. Restrictions and Seals *Gravity Seals currently on level 13 - Linked * Restrictions seals currently on level 11 - Linked * Modified multiple Prong Elemental Seal placed on stomach- Separate - 5 Prongs * Modified Evil Fire Sealing Method-Linked * Matrix Sealing Network- An intricate sealing network and matrix used to join individual seals and hook up seals to activate or deactivate all at once. It's second function allowing the addition of multiple or extra's seals to one's body without worrying of cross activation and accidents used to maintain and activate seals. Its current form that of one giant combined tattooed seal spread across his body and ever growing as his current seals grow and expand. Category:Male